This invention relates to an improved brake shoe mounting assembly and in particular to a brake shoe mounting assembly for heavy equipment such as trucks, tractors and trailers.
Repairing and replacing conventional brake shoes is typically a tedious and time consuming operation. In most cases the wheel mechanism must be removed before the work is performed. The difficulty of this task is compounded when the vehicle requiring brake servicing is a truck, trailer, tractor or other heavy vehicle. The wheel assembly, including the tire and hub, on such a vehicle is typically too heavy for one or two persons to manipulate and, as a result, hoists, jacks or other appropriate lifting apparatus are required. This adds considerably to the cost and complexity of performing brake repairs and, if a wheel lifting tool is unavailable when the vehicle's brakes fail then it is virtually impossible to perform the required repairs.
At least one mechanism of the prior art does permit the brake shoe to be replaced without removing the wheel, (As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,638 to Ebey). However, that device is relatively complicated to assemble and requires removal of the brake shoe web mechanism before the shoe itself can be replaced.